1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism and more particularly to a planet wind sail mechanism with a main axis, a driving unit and a wind sail body.
2. Related Art
There are two types of used wind sail structure, one is the horizontal axis and the other one is the vertical axis. The most differences are the shape of the wind sail and the way of the rotation.
The axis of the horizontal axis wind sail is parallel to the direction of the fluid. The horizontal axis wind sail connects all sails in a common axle center and requires higher strength of the sail structure. This structure also limits its application only for some special condition.
The axis of the vertical axis wind sail is vertical to the direction of the fluid and is parallel to the sail. It could extend the sail but not require higher strength; it also could be used in more common application. But if the sail of the vertical axis wind sail is fixed, it may endure the same wind power on the both sides of the sail and cause the sail not to rotate. If the sail is a switch type, it could turn off one side of the sail to avoid the above condition. But if the direction of wind changes, the switch type sail may decrease the efficient.
The improvement of the wind sail structure is the main goal of this invention.